The present disclosure relates to tag clouds, and more specifically, to tag clouds that identify tags contextually relevant to users.
Tag clouds are visual depictions that allow users to easily see the content of a tag source, such as a website. Tags may represent key words within the source. Tags may also represent metadata associated with the source. The tag cloud emphasizes the tags that are more popular or are associated with more frequently used key words within the source by increasing the tag's font size. The tags in the cloud may be hyperlinked to keywords within the source for the user's convenience.
Tag clouds are generally shown in real time, and new tags created by the addition of keywords or other relevant metadata are added to the tag cloud. The tag cloud may emphasize old tags over new tags because new tags have had less time to build up their keyword frequency or popularity. However, new tags may be more interesting to a frequent user because that user may have already viewed the information associated with the older tags.